ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Vultured Up/Transcript
Transcript The short starts in Germany. Von Vultur is seen in his volcano lair, grabbing a sheet. *'Von Vultur:' Das ist es brilliant, totally brilliant! Schultz then comes carrying a giant spoon, lets it falling on his claws. *'Von Vultur:' Ye-ouch! (angrily) Schultz! *'Schultz:' Ja? Von Vultur bonks him. *'Von Vultur:' Why did you have za giant spoon? *'Schultz:' Uhh, preparing za giant ice cream? *'Von Vultur:' (shouting angrily) Za giant ice cream?! Ze var planning on ruling za world and zou are thinking about giant ice cream?! Von Vultur kicks him away as Schultz screams. Cuts to the Berlin International Airport as an airplane is arriving. A voice is hears *'Airport PA Announcer:' The flight AA1 1937 from American Airlines coming from Acme Acres is arriving to Berlin at this moment. Daffy Duck then arrives. *'Daffy:' Ahh, Germany, the land of cheese... I should grab a map first. He goes to a souvenir shop and grabs a map and prepares to leave without paying. The cashier then notices it. *'Cashier:' Hey, hey, you can't take it without paying! Daffy turns to him. *'Daffy:' How much it costs? *'Cashier:' An arm and a leg. *'Daffy:' (gulps) Mother. *'Cashier:' (changing his tone) Just kidding, just 30 bucks. *'Daffy:' Thirty bucks, eh? He pulls out magically thirty deer and then leaves. *'Daffy:' (sighs relieved) That was close. Good thing visual gags exist. He leaves the airport and then bounces through Berlin in a comedic way as he arrives close to a volcano. He looks at the map. *'Daffy:' Wait, this isn't in the map. Uhh, who cares... He then gets grabbed by a robot. *'Robot:' Destroy, destroy! *'Daffy:' (gulps) Mother. He takes him to the lair as Von Vultur is seen sitting. *'Robot:' I caught a duck, master. *'Von Vultur:' Excellent. Schultz! Bring in ze anvil! Daffy gulps once again. Schultz is shown carrying an anvil. *'Schultz:' Zere! He drops it on Von Vultur as he screams in pain. *'Daffy:' (laughs) I was invited for a comedy act? *'Von Vultur:' (shouting) Nein! He then bonks Schultz. *'Von Vultur:' (angrily) Zou idiot! *'Daffy:' You're the funniest clowns I ever met. *'Von Vultur:' (shouting) I'm not za clown. Does zis volcano lair scare zou? *'Daffy:' Well... (thinks) No. *'Von Vultur:' (angrily) Robot, catch him! *'Robot:' I already have him in my hands. *'Von Vultur:' Zen, do something! The robot starts singing Hello My Baby. *'Von Vultur:' Nein, not zat! *'Robot:' (sadly) Aww... He ties him up then. *'Daffy:' (angrily) You're des''th''picable. Von Vultur laughs. Schultz does it awkwardly. *'Von Vultur:' Zhat are zou doing, Schultz? *'Schultz:' Laughing, sir? *'Von Vultur:' (unamused) Ja. They see Daffy trying to escape. *'Schultz:' Are we going let him escape? *'Von Vultur:' (bonking him) Nein! (shouting) Guards! Guards then surround Daffy. *'Daffy:' Mother. *'Guard #1:' Vat ve do vith him, sir? *'Von Vultur:' Kill him! *'Guard #2:' How? *'Von Vultur:' Ze have sharks for za reason! *'Guard #1:' Ooh! *'Guard #2:' Interesting... They open a tank as the sharks are already growling. *'Daffy:' (gulps) Mother. He tries to escape, but accidentally presses the lair's self-destruct button. *'Daffy:' Huh? The ground starts shaking. *'Von Vultur:' Schultz, press ze "Launch" button! *'Schultz:' He already did. *'Von Vultur:' (shouting) Nein, ze "get us out of here" button! Schultz presses the "Lunch" button instead of the "Launch" button. Then, food falls as Daffy sneakily escaped. *'Von Vultur:' (angrily) Ze "Launch" button! Schultz presses the "Punch" button, making Von Vultur to be punched. Outside the lair, Daffy achieves to escape safe and sound and kisses the ground. *'Daffy:' Ah, land... He then hears an explosion and sees Von Vultur roasted like a chicken. *'Von Vultur:' (shouting) Schultz! He comes toasted as well. *'Daffy:' Ha, bon voyage, suckers. He leaves the place. Sometime later, he's back to the United States. Tina is waiting for him. When she sees him, she jumps and kisses him. *'Tina:' Enjoyed your trip? *'Daffy:' Nope. *'Tina:' Seriously? *'Daffy:' Got captured by two birds. Boy, they were complete idiots. Well, the parrot was at least. *'Tina:' At least, your okay and back to me. She kisses him as he winks to the audience. Iris out as it cuts to the drum closing sequence. Porky Pig then comes out of the drum. *'Porky:' Th-th-th-that's all, folks! The short ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas